


California Vampire

by SweetieFiend



Series: Crush [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Making Out, New Relationship, Pet Names, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Dan dated Arin first. Then, feelings for Suzy's arise. But what does she like, and how can he really connect with her?





	California Vampire

Dan’s relationship with Suzy was still new. They got along well and since he started dating Arin his relationship with Suzy just...clicked. Dan and Suzy had been friends, even before he realised he had feelings for Arin. They had a strong friendship, which made Dan anxious about his feelings.

 ~~

 He went on dates with Arin first, which went well. It was like any other time they hung out, just more hand holding and kissing at the end of the night. Suzy was always supportive which eased Dan a great deal. She was the one to approach him first.

 “ _Only if you want to”_ she told him. Dan told her he would think about it.

 It took him some time to think it over. Did he see Suzy like that? She was stunning, probably the most beautiful woman he'd laid eyes on. Dan couldn't deny the slight feelings of jealousy when she married Arin. He decided to talk with Arin.

  _“Listen, I know we're dating. But like, would you care if I…” Dan watched Arin cautiously on the grump couch. They were on break from filming and eating lunch._

  _“Care if you what?” Arin asked._

  _“I think I like Suzy too?”_

  _“Oh, okay. She's totally into you, dude.” Arin smiled._

  _“She asked me on a date. Should I do it? Would you care?” Dan took Arin’s hand._

  _“If you're asking if I want to see my two favorite people together then yes, you have my blessing to date my wife.”_

 ~~

 Their first date was awkward. He had taken her out to a restaurant they'd never heard of and both ended up hating. The service wasn't great and they kept getting Dan's order wrong, but he was too timid to speak up and bore through his overcooked burger. There was an unfamiliar tension in the air and Dan wasn't sure why. Was it because of Suzy? Was it because this was a date? Was it because Arin wasn't here?

He didn't want it to come to that. He didn't want to be completely unable to be alone with Suzy unless Arin was around. They has a friendship before all of the heartfelt feelings arose. He took Suzy home feeling disappointed in himself. He wanted to make it up to her. She gave him a peck on the cheek before getting out of the car. He put his hand to where her lips were, that was something at least.

 ~~

 A week had passed before he approached Arin in his office.

“What kind of stuff does Suzy like?” he asked, sitting on the couch behind the desk. Arin swirled around in the chair and looked at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you've known her longer. What makes her really tick?” Dan relaxed on the couch and watched Arin think for a moment.

“Well, you’ve seen our house, and her social media, what do you think?” Arin retorted.

“Um, bugs, and dead things, make up, clothes...” Dan listed them off on his fingers.

“Good start, go from there.” He went back to his work which Dan took as a sign the conversation was over.

 ~~

Dan was working on some lyrics in his room, but his mind kept wandering to Suzy. What would she really like? Should he attempt to make her bug shaped cookies? What was her favorite cookie? He knew she liked macaroons. Dammit. He sighed and threw his head down laying back.

What creepy things could he connect with Suzy? Movies were a good start. Arin and her dressed as Morticia and Gomez one year. Maybe they could watch one of their movies. He shook his head, she's probably seen them hundreds of times. Movies got him thinking about what type of movie she liked. Maybe he could surprise her one evening? What sort of gothic movie would impress someone like Suzy? He snapped his fingers when the idea came to mind. ...But he’d have to do some rummaging in his closet.

 ~~

Suzy was going to come over for dinner and Dan was nervous. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect and took over a week to plan. He fixed his hair to make it look as neat as possible and put on his necklace when the doorbell rang. He looked himself in the mirror one more time and went to answer the door.

 Dan swung it open with as much swagger as possible and leaned against the doorframe.

 “Hellooooo, my beautiful gothic princess! Thank you _ever_ so much for coming over tonight. I have a wonderful evening planned for that's simply to _die_ for.” He was bombastic and dramatic in his speech. He was something out of Interview with a Vampire. He was wearing a Victorian style white fluffy shirt and a velvet looking black coat over it with matching pants. He, actually tried his best to look like a vampire. They were gothic and that's what Suzy liked. He watched her expression after he spoke. She was just...starting at him.

He tensed. Did he fuck up? This was way too much and she hated it. He knew she hated this. Why hadn't she said anything yet? She was just staring at him as he stood in the doorway like an idiot. He saw her smile as she covered her mouth with her hand as she began to laugh. He blushed bright red and stood straight and looked down.

 “Dan, what are you doing?” she asked though a laugh.

 “I'm trying to be gothic for you,” he answered.

 “Why are you doing that?” She sighed and smiled at him.

 “Because...that's what you like and...I want to show you that I'm interested in your interests.” He was fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. This was an uncomfortable get up. She smiled and held his hand.

 “You know you don't need to go so over the top for me right?” she asked. Dan blushed and nodded.

 “I just wanted to impress you,” he told her

 “I appreciate that, but the best way to impress me is to be yourself, okay? I like Danny for Danny! Not...Danny the Lestat...Damien wanna-be," she laughed and he rolled his eyes.

 “I get it. I look stupid!” he smiled. Even though he looked and felt stupid, he was okay with being like that with Suzy.

 “Can I come in now?” she asked.

 “Shit! Yes, ma’am, you can.” He let her inside and shut the door. “Just make yourself comfortable while I change.” Dan began to walk upstairs.

 “Oh no.” Suzy grabbed the back of his coat and pulled him back. “This is prime Instagram material.” She smirked and Danny groaned. She was right and the people would love it.

 “Just gotta add the finishing touch.” She looked through her purse, pulling out black lipstick.

 ~~

Their night was normal after the pictures were taken and posted. Dan had made dinner for the two of them and Suzy helped him clean up afterwards. She asked he keep his costume on for fun and he agreed.

He sat on the couch and Suzy pulled out her lipstick again.

 “We already took pictures.” Dan looked at her confused.

 “I know. I was wondering if you could put it on again, please?” she asked and...was she blushing? Dan let her put the lipstick on him again and he looked at her. She bit her lip and scooted closer to him.

 “You do look really good, Dan. I know we were joking around earlier, but you look so good in this aesthetic,” she said and he smirked a little, lounging back on the couch.

 “Fuck, yeah, I'm your sexy vampire boyfriend.” He laughed as he finished the sentence and Suzy smiled wide. He loved her smile. She played with the ankh on his necklace and looked up at him.

 “I want to make out, is that okay?” she asked. Dan tensed and nodded. He felt like a teenager just excitedly nodding for a make out session, but he didn't care.

 ~~

Suzy was straddling him as he held onto her hips. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Now he understood why she wanted him to wear lipstick. When he came up for air he saw black smears all over her mouth, and wow that was a pretty sight.

Leaning forward he gently left kisses along her neck as she tangled her fingers in his hair and it took all of his willpower to not pin her down on the couch. He nipped at her neck and ran his hands along her back.

She pulled his head back to kiss him deeply. Their tongues entertained as they moaned softly together. Dan pulled away first and leaned against the couch.

 “Wow,” he panted.

 “Yeah.” Suzy licked her lips.

 “I think I want to stop, for now. Is that okay?” He loved being this close with Suzy, but he wasn't sure if he was...completely there yet. She nodded.

 “Completely okay.” She smiled and kissed him again.

 “I like kissing you and hope I can keep kissing you.”

 “You can kiss me as much as you want, moonlight,” Dan said.

 “Moonlight?”

 “I was gonna say 'sunshine’ but...goth aesthetic?” Dan smiled, looking unsure. Suzy kissed him and smiled.

 “That's the sweetest thing you've done for me,” she said.

They both seemed more relaxed with each other. Even though the make out session ended, Suzy stayed where she was as they just talked. Cuddling and laughing with one another, eventually dozing off together in one another's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you want to see more of this series!


End file.
